Jums
|} Der Afrikanische Elefantenbulle Jums ist der Zuchtbulle im Parque de la Naturaleza Cabárceno in Spanien. Geburt und Herkunft Jums wurde im Jahr 1977 in Simbabwe wild geboren. Bullen in Howletts Mit etwa zehn Jahren kam er nach England in den Howletts-Wildtierpark nahe Canterbury, den er am 11.08.1987 erreichte. Bei seiner Ankunft lebte neben den dortigen Kühen noch der Bulle Toto† in Howletts, der sich seit 1969 dort aufhielt und 1989 gestorben ist, ohne Nachwuchs zu hinterlassen. Gut zwei Jahre vor Jumsens Ankunft war der frühere Zuchtbulle Bwana+ gestorben, der der Vater der beiden ältesten Töchter von Leitkuh Masa war, Sabi† (geboren 1982, gestorben 1989) und Swana†. Für einige Jahre, zwischen 1995 und 2002, hielt Howletts noch einen weiteren Bullen namens Benjamin (Ebeni), der nach einem Todesfall im belgischen Aywaille in die No-Contact-Haltung des Park bei Canterbury abgegeben wurde. Dieser ging 2002 weiter in den französischen Zoo Thoiry, ohne in Howletts Kälber hinterlassen zu haben. Geboren wurden in Howletts jedoch zwei Kälber des im israelischen Zoo Ramat Gan lebenden Yossi, dessen Halbschwestern Lara† und Sara†, von ihm trächtig, 1994 in Howletts ankamen und bald darauf je ein Kalb gebaren (Issa† und Osh). Nachkommen In diesem Sinn wurde Jums der eigentliche zweite Zuchtbulle im Park Howletts in Bekesbourne, einem der beiden Parks der Aspinall-Foundation neben dem Port Lympne Wild Animal Park, ebenfalls in Kent. Nach einer Zeit von etwa einem Jahrzehnt, das Jums wohl zum ausgewachsenen Bullen zunächst noch fehlte, um sich bei den Kühen durchzusetzen, begann Jums die Kühe mit Erfolg zu decken. Bisher hat er achtzehn Kälber in Howletts gezeugt: #'Jumar', männlich, geboren am 15.04.1997 (Mutter: Tammi). Jumar lebte acht Jahre in Howletts, bevor er mit Jassa nach Spanien ging. Seit April 2011 hält er sich im Parque de la Naturaleza in Cabárceno auf wo jetzt auch sein Vater lebt. Im Juli 2018 wurde sein erster (bestätigter) Nachwuchs von Infinita geboren. #Umna†, weiblich, geboren am 18.07.1997 (Mutter: Swana†). Umna wuchs in Howletts heran und lebte bis zu ihrem Tod dort. 2009 gebar sie ihre eigene kleine Schwester, die aber nur wenige Tage lebte. Nach dem Tod von Umnas nächstjüngerer Halbschwester Justa† 2010 kam es im Februar 2011 zu einem Zusammenbruch von Umna+ wegen einer Kolik, an deren Folgen sie vermutlich am 05.07.2011 in Howletts gestorben ist. #'Jassa', männlich, geboren am 06.08.1997 (Mutter: Masa), Jassa wuchs in Howletts auf und wurde mit acht Jahren zusammen mit Halbbruder Jumar im Dezember 2005 an den spanischen Vergel-Safaripark abgegeben. Im September 2010 wurde der Park geschlossen, und es dauerte noch einige Monate, bis beide Bullen an anderer Stelle untergebracht werden konnten. Jassa ging im April 2011 in den Zoo Lissabon (Portugal), wo er den Ende 2010 gestorbenen Zuchtbullen John ersetzen soll. #Justa†, weiblich, geboren am 25.10.1998 (Mutter: Stavit†). Justa wuchs in Howletts heran und blieb in der mütterlichen Familie. Wie Umna† wurde sie von ihrem Vater Jums gedeckt und gebar im Mai 2010 ihre Tochter und Halbschwester Manzi. Die Zusammenführung mit ihr brauchte einige Wochen. Einige Monate später, mit genau zwölf Jahren, starb sie am 26.10.2010. #'Jara', weiblich, geboren am 27.04.2005 (Mutter: Tammi). Nach einer "Zuchtpause" von ca. sieben Jahren war Jara das erste Kalb dieser jüngeren Nachwuchsgeneration von Jums. Sie lebt mit Mutter und der jüngeren Schwester Uzuri im Park. Durch die Zusammenführung mit Justas Tochter Manzi gibt es eine "Adoptivschwester", die sich intensiv an Jaras Fersen geheftet hat. #'Janu', männlich, geboren am 07.07.2005 (Mutter: Swana†). Janu wuchs mit der unternehmungslustigen Halbschwester Jara heran. Er wurde im Juli 2011 zusammen mit Halbbruder Juva† an den Port Lympne Wild Animal abgegeben, wo der Bulle Kruger† lebte. #'Jama', weiblich, geboren am 17.07.2006 (Mutter: Masa). Jama ist die jüngere Halbschwester von Swana† und lebt mit ihrem 2018 geborenen Sohn Nusu von Coco bei ihrer Familie in Howletts, die noch aus Mutter Masa und seit 2011 aus einem überlebenden Zwilling (Mchumba) besteht. #Juva†, männlich, geboren am 25.09.2006 (Mutter: Stavit†). Mit Justa† hat Juva† seine ältere Schwester 2010 verloren, seit 2011 gibt es die jüngere Halbschwester Juluka. Er wurde zusammen mit Janu im Juli 2011 in den Port Lympne Wild Animal Park gebracht und verstarb dort. #'Uzuri', weiblich, geboren am 17.02.2008 (Mutter: Tammi). Mit Etana war Uzuri mehrere Jahre der jüngste Elefantennachwuchs in Howletts. Mit der Geburt von Manzi und dem Tod von Manzis Mutter Justa† änderte sich dies. Vor allem wurde Manzi in Uzuris Familie integriert, weil Uzuri noch bei ihrer Mutter Tammi trank und so die Gelegenheit bestand, dass auch Manzi noch gesäugt werden konnte. Uzuri wurde am 02.12.2019 Mutter von Oku. #'Etana', weiblich, geboren am 22.12.2008 (Mutter: Swana†). Etana ist die kleine Schwester von Umna† und Janu und lebt in ihrer Familie. 2013 starb Mutter Swana†. #namenloses Kuhkalb, geboren am 21.06.2009 (Mutter: Umna†). Mit der Geburt der kleinen Tochter von Umna† wurde zum erstenmal ein Kalb aus der Verbindung von Jums mit einer seiner Töchter geboren. Das kleine Elefantenmädchen hatte einen Herzfehler und starb nach wenigen Tagen am 28.06.2009. #'Manzi', weiblich, geboren am 18.05.2010 (Mutter: Justa†). Manzi, anfänglich auch an verschiedener Stelle "Nelly" genannt, war der zweite Nachwuchs aus einer Paarung von Jums mit seinen Töchtern. Zunächst wurde sie von Justa+ nicht angenommen, die aber nach einigen Wochen Handaufzucht die Verantwortung für sie übernahm und auch säugte. Auch Manzis Großmutter Stavit† verhielt sich aggressiv ihr gegenüber. Daher kam Manzi nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter im Oktober 2010 in die Obhut ihrer Großtante Tammi, die zudem noch ihre Tochter Uzuri aufzog. #unbenannter Zwilling, männlich, geboren am 25.01.2011 (Mutter: Masa). Er starb vor oder während der Geburt, während sein Bruder Mchumba sowie seine Mutter überlebten. #'Mchumba', männlicher Zwilling, geboren am 25.01.2011 (Mutter: Masa). Mchumba war der überlebende Zwilling einer Zwillingsgeburt von Leitkuh Masa. Mutter und Sohn überstanden die Geburt und erholten sich gut. Von Mutter Masa wurde er gut angenommen. #namenloses Kuhkalb, geboren am 29.01.2011 (Mutter: Tammi). Die kleine Kuh trank nicht bei ihrer Mutter und starb nach Handaufzucht mit einem Monat am 01.03.2011. #'Juluka', weiblich, geboren am 15.02.2011 (Mutter: Stavit†). Im Alter von 2 Jahren verlor sie ihre Mutter Stavit†. Masa soll sich danach um sie gekümmert haben. #'Impy', männlich, geboren am 05.06.2011 (Mutter: Swana†). Impy wächst in einer großen Elefantengruppe auf. Bald nach seiner Geburt starb seine Schwester Umna† und sein Bruder Janu wurde nach Port Lympne abgegeben. Außerdem starb Mutter Swana†. #'Mirembe', weiblich, geboren am 07.06.2014 (Mutter: Tammi). Sie entwickelt sich gut ihre Mutter Tammi hat sie gut angenommen. #'Luena', weiblich , geboren am 24.8.2017. (Mutter:Emi), wurde von ihrer Mutter nicht angenommen und wird mit der Flasche groß gezogen. Probleme von Haltung und Zucht Die Paarungen von Jums mit fast allen Kühen in Howletts haben damit Früchte getragen. Am problematischsten wird die Deckung seiner Töchter gesehen. Aus diesem Grunde ist zumindest von einer Aufteilung der Elefantengruppe zu lesen, um Jums von seinen Töchtern (derzeit gilt dies vor allem für Umna†, aber auch die jüngeren Kälber ab 2005 wachsen heran) getrennt zu halten. Dies stößt allerdings auf Unbehagen unter den Elefanten. Zur Zeit der Rettungsaktion für Umna† gab es Beratungen in Howletts über Elefantentransporte. Ob auch mit Jums geplant wird, ist nicht bekannt. Diskutiert wird aber außerhalb des Parks immer wieder ein Bullentausch (abgesehen von der Abgabe der älteren Nachwuchsbullen), und zwar wurde hier wiederholt der Bulle Kruger† im anderen Aspinall-Park, dem Wildtierpark Port Lympne, dafür erwähnt, der mit den Kühen nicht verwandt ist. Beschreibung und Charakter Jums ist etwa 3,30 Meter hoch und wiegt 5,5 Tonnen. Damit ist er der größte der Elefanten in Howletts. Daher wurde es 2009 nötig, einen größeren Stall für ihn zu einzurichten, indem aus zweien ein großer gemacht wurde. Auch wurde 2007 die Anlage erneuert u.a. auch im Blick auf bullensichere Absperrungen. Jums wird als ziemlich ruhig und vertrauenswürdig beschrieben, sofern er nicht in der Musth ist. Mit seinem Nachwuchs geht er sehr mild um. Abgabe nach Cabarceno Jums wurde am 28.09.2015 in Kent verladen und an den Zoopark in Cabarceno (Spanien) abgegeben. Die Umplatzierung war dringend erforderlich, um Inzuchtkälber mit seinen herangewachsenen Töchtern zu vermeiden. Eines der beiden entstandenen Inzuchtkälber mit seinen Töchtern war nicht ganz gesund. Der neue Zuchtbulle in Howletts wird Coco aus Cabarceno sein. Er passt vom Alter her gut zu den etwas jüngeren Weibchen in Kent und durch seine Abgabe werden ebenfalls Inzuchtkälber mit seinen Halbschwestern in Cabarceno vermieden. Ob Jums vor seiner Abreise Tammi (oder eine seiner Töchter) gedeckt hat, ist nicht bekannt. In Cabárceno trifft Jums auch auf seinen ältesten Sohn Jumar, der bislang nicht in die Gruppe integriert werden konnte. Dieser Sohn Jumar ist ein Kalb einer von ostafrikanischen Elefanten abstammenden Kuh (Tammi). Jums ist möglicherweise seines höheren Alters und seiner Herkunft aus Südafrika wegen bei den Kühen beliebter als sein Sohn. Unbestätigten Gerüchten zufolge soll Jums bereits mehrere Kühe gedeckt haben. Im August 2017 wurden zwei gesunde Kuhkälber von Hilda und Kenia (Emi) geboren allerdings nahm Emi ihr Kalb nicht an, sodass es mit der Flasche gefüttert wird. Wahrscheinlich ist Jums der Vater oder zumindest der Großvater, da auch sein Sohn Jumar als Vater in Frage käme. Zwei weitere Bullkälber wurden 2018 in Cabarceno geboren und es wird vermutet, dass sein Sohn Jumar der Vater ist, denn der Pfleger hat diverse Deckakte von Jumar beobachtet. Scheinbar ist der 21-jährige 'Jung'-Bulle bei den jungen Damen beliebter als der dominante ältere 41-jährige Jums. Weblinks *Jums the African Elephant, Vorstellung von Jums mit Fotos auf www.aspinallfoundation.org. *Zoo is 'best' elephant breeder, Artikel über die erfolgreiche Zucht in Howletts anlässlich der Geburt von Janu, auf news.bbc.co.uk. *Female elephant Stavit, jüngere Diskussion um eine Abreise Jumsens, auf www.zoochat.com. *I read on another discussion, auf elephantcommentator.fezboards.com. *Afrikanischer Elefant Jums im Howletts Wild Animal Park, Foto auf www.flickr.com. *Size Matters - Bed Size That Is!, Artikel zur Einrichtung eines größeren Stalls für Jums auf www.prlog.org. *African elephants' new home ready, Artikel zur Neuerrichtung der Elefantenanlage auf news.bbc.co.uk. Kategorie:Afrikanischer Elefant Kategorie:Bulle Kategorie:Zuchtbulle Kategorie:Simbabwe Kategorie:England Kategorie:Vereinigtes Königreich Kategorie:Howletts Wild Animal Park